Despertar
by Yanyce
Summary: Por un error de Emmet. los Cullen y Bella Swan se encuentran inmersos en una nueva historia, al otro lado del mundo. Pero situaciones, inesperadas traen desenlaces aún mejores, ¿no es así Bella, Zero?


Disclaimer: No soy castaña. No soy alta. No soy japonesa y no, no estoy forrada en dinero. Adivinaste, yo no soy autora de Crepúsculo ni de Vampire Knight, y no me pagan por escribir-aún.

* * *

El día amanecía despejado en Forks, como burlándose de todos ellos por tan mala suerte. Cuando la primera chica llego con esos dichosos libros a Edward se le habían puesto los pelos de punta, pero los demás parecieron no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Anne Rice. Las crónicas vampíricas. No faltó mucho tiempo para que alguna chiquilla con mucha imaginación empezara con comparaciones. Era regla de los Cullen que a la primera alerta echarían a correr lejos de la amenaza. Y eso hicieron.

Repentinamente, Clarise renunció a su trabajo y Esme retiró a los "chicos" de la escuela alegando una mudanza de trabajo. Pero Edward no se iría sin Bella, primero se enfriaba el sol. De un modo u otro, implicando mucha persuasión y una que otra amenaza, Charlie cedió un permiso a regañadientes y así, sin avisar, los Cullen e Isabella Swan desaparecieron sin rumbo conocido de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez fue el azar. Tal vez el fastidio de dejar un lugar en el que ya estaban establecidos, pero cometieron el error de dejarle la compra de los pasajes a Emmet. Nadie pudo contener la furia de los demás cuando llegaron a destino. Japón. No, no cualquier ciudad de Japón como Tokio u Osaka sino un pequeño pueblo occidentalizado al este del país. El sitio se veía gótico, con todas esas calles empedradas y las casas victorianas, pero al menos tenía escuela y una muy prestigiosa, si cabe destacar. La academia Cross se erguía en todo su esplendor al final de una colina semejando un castillo.

Se dirigieron hasta allá. Cuando no te mueres nunca, con el tiempo el dinero es una de las cosas que te empiezan a sobrar. Clarise tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar, derribar y volver a construir esa academia dos veces o más si quisiera, además que sus contactos con la mafia* le tenían asegurado un prestigioso apellido en cualquier parte del mundo.

Entraron al edificio y el primero que los recibió fue el director. Un tipo muy atractivo, con anteojos y que insistía en comportarse como un chiquillo de instituto.

Les presentó a sus dos hijos, Yuuki Cross y Zero Kiryuu quienes dijeron ser los prefectos de la institución. Clarise miraba al hombre curioso y algo perturbado. Era un vampiro sin colmillos. Su aura y aroma era como el de ellos, pero el hombre no tenía los colmillos característicos. Era algo muy raro. Había escuchado de ellos un par de veces, pero en todos sus largos años de vida nunca había visto uno en persona.

Aquella academia era algo especial en verdad. Al entrar, pudieron darse cuenta. La presencia de vampiros, en grandes cantidades junto a humanos era algo un tanto perturbador. Cross pasó a explicarles detalladamente su proyecto, cada detalle y el apoyo de un poderoso Sangre Pura en todo esto. Clarise pasó a explicarle que él era un Sangre Pura* y el resto eran Nobles. Al final notaron la gran ilusión que sentía el hombre con todo esto, no fueron capaz de rebatirle nada cuando los invitó a unirse a él.

Clarise lo pensó. Juntos conformaría todo lo que los Vulturis odiaban, los vampiros que no tomaban sangre humana junto al vampiro que creía en la convivencia masiva de humanos y vampiros en una sociedad pacifica.

-Está bien – dijo Clarise-pero primero necesito queme de el título de médico de este plantel.

- Concedido-dijo Cross echando brillitos. –y le ofrezco a su esposa un puesto como profesora de protocolo social a la clase diurna y nocturna.

- Cross, no me parece buena idea encerrar a más sanguijuelas juntas en este lugar, suficientes con las que tenemos, además, vinieron con su humana y uno de ellos es igual a Kuran.- dijo Zero con su tan característica _amabilidad._

Edward sintió una mirada penetrante a su espalda y se giró sobresaltado. Era un vampiro. Pero, a juzgar como los veía, no estaba muy contento con ello. Ese sujeto. Llamo a su Bella peyorativamente "humana". Trató de leer su mente y se encontró con un vacío similar al de Bella. Intentó de nuevo. Nada. Solamente lo recibía el silencio de la sala y aquello lo incomodaba.

Fue solo un momento. El sujeto volteó a mirar a Bella y a Edward no le gustó lo que vio. Bella quizá no lo había notado. La chica no se tenía en muy alta estima así que su precepción de sí misma estaba un poco distorsionada. Por más que le insistieran en su belleza ella no acababa por creérselo. Pero la verdad es que era bellísima y él no era único con ojos en la cara para notarlo. Primero fue Mike Newton, en ese pueblito de Washington, pero no supo porque, en este chico vio una verdadera amenaza.

-Les daremos dos días para organizarse, prepararse y estar listos para este año. Los llevaré a sus habitaciones, que pasen una buena noche.

Estaba bien. Aquel sitio se amoldaba perfectamente a ellos, quizá el error de Emmet no resultaría tan malo.

Se despidieron con el comentario de Yuuki de "disculpen a Zero por favor, es un buen chico" y se encontraron allí, al otro lado del mundo, dispuestos a iniciar su nueva vida.

* * *

**N/A:**Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este producto de mi desquiciada mente? Comenten please.

*Algo que dicen en el primer libro. Se supone que Clarise es el único capaz de convertir entre los Cullen, luego lo cambian, pero sino me creen revisen Crepúsculo.

* Lo dicen en Amanecer, el libro. Los Cullen tienen contactos con la mafia, se encargaba Jasper hasta que Bella se hace vampiro.


End file.
